


[GGAD]激情未逝（一盖两邓 pwp）

by lesliecaviezel



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介:"坐拥双花是每个男人的梦想"，土哥/蛾哥如是说（阿不思=ad，邓不利多=AD）





	[GGAD]激情未逝（一盖两邓 pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> 警告:一盖两邓！小邓初次暗示注意！有姐妹互蹭情节（）  
> 剧情十分不妙，醒醒这不是你们关注的沙雕博主，现在跑还来得及（?）  
> 土哥的黑车把我带上不归路！  
> *就算都这样了还是正剧向
> 
> 胡扯:所谓文风随机瞎变型作者大概就是我了

正文

"瞧瞧，瞧瞧这是谁来了，我们尊贵的客人，我亲爱的......阿不思。"

名满欧洲的黑魔王从桌后起身，眼中瞬间闪过的意外已经消弭无踪。格林德沃绕过台面上的一堆玻璃仪器，径直迎向门口。白发的魔王捧起少年纤细的手腕，落下虔诚一吻。

滚烫的嘴唇只是轻轻擦过少年洁白的手背，小手匆忙缩回的样子却好似格林德沃在上面落下了什么情欲的印记一般。

"当然了，还有屈尊驾临寒舍的教授先生一一邓不利多 。"老魔杖一挥，半只手已探进衣兜的红发男人应声摔倒在地，动弹不得。

"知道你为什么会落到我手里吗，我亲爱的？"格林德沃单手揽住倒地的中年男人，老魔杖状作无意挑开包裹邓不利多胸前的薄层衬衫。

"能在这种条件下跟你见面，对我也是个意外惊喜，"贴在邓不利多耳边，格林德沃用舌尖玩弄着一缕打湿的红发，"或许该感谢我无意中施展失误的什么时空混淆咒。而且我很不幸地注意到，敬爱的邓不利多教授在这个咒语的影响下似乎并不能使用魔法......是不是，阿不思？"

以迅雷不及掩耳之势，格林德沃一把抽出了邓不利多衬衫内兜里掩藏的那根形状扭结的魔杖。

"把魔杖藏在衬衫里可不是个好主意，教授。"接骨木杖尖抵住了邓不利多僵在半空，微微颤抖的手腕。望着眼眸低垂的邓不利多，格林德沃饶有兴趣地开口:"我相信伟大的邓不利多在识趣方面也该很有天分，所以在这种大局已定的情况下......这魔杖我就勉为其难地先代为保管了。"

两指夹着老情人的魔杖，格林德沃起身握住青年的右手。"跟我来吧，阿尔。你知道的，我是你的盖勒特。"

那双异瞳直直望进阿不思的双眼，几乎要让这双年轻的蓝眼睛缴械投降，情不自禁泛起擦出火花的许可。

"我......"少年声音中的一丝迟疑被格林德沃衣袋里流泄的明灭微光慢慢驱散。那是一抹银色的反光，来自花纹繁复的一个精美小瓶。莫名的熟悉感涌上心头，即使阿不思以他超常的记忆力保证他以前从未见过这物什。

"恕我冒昧，先生，这一切......都是什么陷阱吗？"这样说着，阿不思却已经握紧了格林德沃伸来的手。

"我的好孩子，"格林德沃吻了吻阿不思的脸颊以示奖励，"我向你保证这不是一个陷阱。你会爱死这个的。"格林德沃的声音渐渐变弱，口中呼出的热气成功让阿不思两颊飞红。

"来吧。"格林德沃牵着少年的手，往屋内走去。

路过地上挣扎在无形桎梏下的邓不利多时，那双挂满了金属环扣的皮靴意味不明地顿了顿。

 

"盖......格林德沃先生，我还是觉得这样...不太妥当......"阿不思低头，小幅度地拢拢敞开的衣襟，扭动着躲闪格林德沃拨弄他裤带的手。

格林德沃捏了一把阿不思在他膝上胡乱摩蹭的臀。少年人的臀部紧实而饱满，即使还没有丰满到单手托不住一侧臀瓣的程度，还是引来黑魔王一阵兴致盎然的刻意揉搓。

"有什么让你担心的呢，我亲爱的孩子？"格林德沃湿润的嘴唇凑近阿不思发根处的细小绒毛，若即若离地触碰。戴着戒指的手不请自来地滑进年轻人大开的衬衫，激起柔顺的脊背线条讨饶意味的微微颤动。格林德沃的语气是那样真诚，状作一句平常询问，像是并未意识到这情形有多么暧昧一般。

"其实......"阿不思偏过头去，掩饰着脸颊上的红晕，双手绞着发皱的袖口，"我和......盖勒特，还从未做过这种......"

阿不思听见格林德沃短促的轻笑。那只骨节分明的大手在衬衫里抚弄的更自如了些，指尖过分地捻弄衣料下的一点嫣红。指环冰凉的金属时不时落下挑逗，细嫩的乳周难以承受这样肆意的刺激，乳首随着手掌的抚触悄然挺立。

"跟随你心底的渴望，我的好阿尔。你想要这个，不是吗？"格林德沃手指一夹，阿不思猝不及防呻吟出声，眼角藏不住的愉悦出卖了少年的内心。

阿不思努力平复着呼吸，局促地拽着一颗纽扣:"我不知道......事实上，盖勒特他......您......今晚还约了我去谷仓见面......"

"啊。"背后的格林德沃一声不知是满足还是抱憾的长叹，空气中有了一瞬间的沉默。正当阿不思不安地扭了扭腰时，格林德沃及时开口了:"是真的，我也可以向你保证，这是真的。你们会度过......一个美妙之夜。"

格林德沃顿了顿，瞥向地板上错愕失神的邓不利多，嘴角勾起一抹意味深长的笑容。"在这之前，我认为抓住这次机会教你些事情也是大大有益的......我的阿不思。"

一些事情。邓不利多的呼吸滞塞了几秒钟。还能是什么事情呢，他与格林德沃之间？邓不利多亲眼看着那头还未长到垂落肩头的柔软红发在格林德沃冷酷的指间被翻来覆去地揉弄，黑魔王手指的每下挑弄都像是在诱惑一朵含苞的玫瑰过早地绽放。

邓不利多欲别过头，投射在他视网膜上的画面却叫他移不开眼。一个更年轻的他自己，坐在金发已然褪成白色的中年情人腿上，喘息声既错乱又真实。瓷白的脖颈高高仰起，颈侧的肌肤因嘴唇的纠缠已经落下几个红印，好一场沦陷。邓不利多眸光暗了暗。

这从来就不是一场对等的较量。想想他自己在盖勒特柔软的金发蹭上耳廓，动人的话语流泻在耳畔时就是何等放任一一更何况现如今对上的是银舌诡辩的格林德沃。连独自度过这些空寂时日的邓不利多教授都无法直面的黑魔王，又凭什么奢望身处那个初夏的阿不思能够抵挡？

邓不利多教授，被格林德沃讽刺"藏进了霍格沃茨"。邓不利多又何尝不是在逃避。不然，他该如何面对那个破碎的夏日，如何仅靠自时光隐秘的裂隙才能窥见的一点甜蜜捱过每个在报纸上瞥见格林德沃照片的瞬间？

邓不利多不需要亲眼看见或是亲耳听见，纸面上的格林德沃只需神采飞扬地对他一挑眉，"更伟大的利益"的呼声就回荡在空荡的四壁间，格林德沃转身时飘扬的衣角就仿佛刚消失在办公室的门边。

但这都不是真的。想象中缭绕耳畔的其实是盖勒特故意吹拂的热气，是巴希达桌案前阿不思亲口说出又被盖勒特坚定复述的话语，"更伟大的利益"。邓不利多从未在脑海凭空构建这话从黑魔王格林德沃嘴角溜出的场景，尽管他心知肚明这几乎成了格林德沃的个人标志一一直到现在，直到邓不利多不得不再次亲耳听见。

"更伟大的利益，这是你说的，对吗，我挚爱的阿尔？"格林德沃称得上是爱怜地拨开阿不思额角汗湿的几绺碎发，另一只手托着青年因长裤下拉而隐约露出的洁白臀部。

"是的......格林德沃先生......盖勒特......"阿不思以一个别扭的坐姿靠在黑魔王的胸口，像是要挣开却不能。格林德沃的手已经滑进了年轻人并紧的腿根，内裤边缘的试探足够令阿不思禁不住发出渴求的呜咽。

格林德沃细密地亲吻少年衬衫领口处遮掩不住的光洁肌肤，手指伸进底裤，向下勾去。"答应我，阿尔，你会永远和我一起，实现我们更伟大的利益。这荣光你理应与我一同分享。"

"盖勒特，我......"阿不思在喘息间隙挤出微弱嗓音。

"不要相信他，答应我，不要相信！"邓不利多忽然猛烈挣扎起来，手腕在无形的镣铐上磨出红印，嘶哑地朝这对看起来无比般配的情人呐喊。

"其实我们大可不必一定要到这种地步。"是格林德沃故作遗憾的声音，黑魔王脸色阴鸷了一瞬，但最终只是微不可见地动了动手指。

邓不利多未出口的喊声哽在了喉咙里。完好的西装裤内传来凉意，提醒着他有什么东西不在原先应有的位置上了，以及堵进他嘴里的到底是什么物件。布料被唾液润湿，牢牢地塞在他唇舌之间，让所有未尽的话语都变成了模糊的呻吟。

是他的底裤，邓不利多心底一阵酸涩。强捺屈辱，邓不利多艰难地抬头，正好望见格林德沃温柔地吻上年轻人的眼周，安抚因惊异睁眼的阿不思安然阖上双眼。

"你瞧，阿尔，这只是我们之间将来会有的一点小误会。我真心很遗憾，阿不思，本来我们应当一直一直在一起......"这话格林德沃无须说完，他探进阿不思体内的两根手指就足以让年轻人迷乱地忽略方才的一切了。

"我们......也会有误会吗？"阿不思难耐地扭动，身体内的触碰叫他无处可躲，臀部在格林德沃的手指上又沉得深了些。

"不幸的是，正是如此。而且，阿尔，你还放弃了我......"格林德沃腾出一只手解着皮带，"你不愿再加入我，甚至公然反对我，这几十年间我都心痛不已。向我保证你不会离开我，好吗？"

阿不思的回答湮没在他颤抖的呻吟中，没能听清，也毫无必要。格林德沃揽着阿不思的腰按向自己，又逼出少年一阵痛楚与欢愉共存的微弱气音。

当目睹格林德沃粗大的阴茎撑开少年紧窄穴口的一刹那，邓不利多直直撞进格林德沃抛来的一个挑衅眼神。

电光火石间，眼波流转，邓不利多忽地隔着脑海读出了格林德沃的用意。

"如果我说服了那个时间线上的你，现在的你是否就与我站在一起了？"

你疯了，邓不利多以泪眼朦胧的双眼无声地回答。

格林德沃不再理会。少年眼角的泪花被黑魔王轻柔地拭去，年轻的身躯却承受着不留情面的冲撞，随着格林德沃前倾的腰身晃动。阿不思甚至没有发出一个完整音节的机会，到了喉头的低喘被压抑的抽噎替代，还未出口，又融化在带着鼻音的哼声中。

格林德沃顺着阿不思的小腹抚摸而下，手指抓握青年细腻的大腿内侧，隐秘的指印烙下身体难以忘怀的印痕。掌根旁就是进出在两股之间的阴茎，又一次深深地插入，格林德沃抚触着的手心仿佛能抓住阿不思腿间传开的颤抖。

少年绯红的脸色尽收邓不利多眼底。邓不利多不忍再看，艰难地闭上眼。

他很快发现这是极大的失算。中年魔王粗重的呼吸强硬地侵入他的耳畔，就如那些日夜里盖勒特温柔坚决的话语。其间掺杂着的还有他的喘息一一阿不思的。那些事实上来自他自己的低喘纠缠着他的心，将他刻意忽略的回忆全掳掠到台前。

原来他自己的喘息是这样的。当年的盖勒特就是听着这声音，搂着他的腰把他按在树干旁，或是星空下，还有谷仓的草垛上的吗？

禁锢着的双腿间好似在升温，直至难以招架。邓不利多甩了甩头，躲避那些灌进耳中的交织爱语。是恍若当年的蛊惑，划在他的心头。被格林德沃提前施展的甜蜜情话，阿不思一定无法抵抗，板上钉钉的事实。

邓不利多几乎是绝望地蹦出一个念头，倘若他能说服小阿不思从那时起就离开盖勒特，世界是不是该比现在要好些呢？

很快邓不利多就发现，这个念头只需一霎就能撕裂他心头的伤疤，心口空洞洞的坠落感好似生命缺失了一块。

不......他无法做到。

抑制不住的幽咽弥散在火热的气氛中，与阿不思哑着喉咙的力竭低呼重合在一起。

年轻人瘫软在黑魔王的怀里，碎发耷拉下来盖住了眼。"阿不思。"格林德沃唤着，指腹在少年汗涔涔的胸口打转。

"格林德沃先生......我想要点水......"阿不思虚软地靠着，高潮后的身体已然脱力，连抬手的力气都无。

"当然可以，我亲爱的阿不思。"格林德沃嘴角浮现一抹莫测微笑。桌上奇形怪状的玻璃仪器叮叮当当动了起来，细颈瓶口倾出闪着银光的液体，无声的水花激荡在水晶杯壁。

"喝吧，阿尔。"格林德沃将杯口送到少年唇边，手腕一抖，杯中魔药不怀好意地顺着唇缝流入。

阿不思侧身，下意识别过头，沾湿的嘴唇在格林德沃肩上抹了抹。格林德沃顺势捏住送上门来的小巧下巴，拉近，薄唇不容拒绝地覆上一吻。

唇间纠缠的湿润水声渐渐平息。格林德沃已经离开了沙发上精疲力竭的阿不思，迈着悠闲的步伐朝邓不利多走来。除了大剌剌敞开的裤链，黑魔王身上纹丝不乱，只是肩头还隐约透着一丝潮湿的印痕。

"我想你是等不及了，我亲爱的。"格林德沃饶有兴味地蹲下，一只手隔着西裤在邓不利多身前不知轻重地揉弄。邓不利多不愿目睹，却连偏头的权力也被格林德沃拉扯他红发的手指剥夺。

格林德沃捻着未解开的西裤，指腹在布料下明显的鼓起刻意刮蹭，指尖渐渐染上黏腻的触感。

"真是想不到......"格林德沃摩擦指肚，带出一缕银丝，"看看你都把你的裤子弄成什么样了，我的好阿尔。哦，我忘记了，是你没穿内裤，实在不好意思......"

根本不可能是无意。格林德沃的每一步都是刻意的挑逗，周密的图谋一一邓不利多死死紧闭双眼，徒劳地避免格林德沃的身影映入眼帘。那曾是格林德沃的真心吗？格林德沃给过他哪怕一点真心吗？他不知道。

不能再想了。痛楚自心底扩散，泪水顺着邓不利多的眼角滑下，打湿了一侧鬓角。

布料从他口中抽离。邓不利多还没来得及活动酸痛的下颌，格林德沃的吻便挤进他的唇舌之间。也许是他的错觉，邓不利多竟在格林德沃微凉的薄唇间尝出了一丝苦涩。

邓不利多试着合拢嘴唇，那两根手指一一格林德沃的一一却好像了解他心意般探入他未能紧咬的牙关，配合着玩弄他的软舌。

不，盖勒特，不要这样。邓不利多在脑海里无声地呐喊，或许在格林德沃喘息的间隙还说了出来一一格林德沃的气息离开了他的面颊。有那么一刹那，邓不利多甚至想要挽留。

他被翻了过来，后背朝上。格林德沃嘲弄的语调从背后传来:"还在假装清高吗，我的圣人，我的...爱人？你的反应可骗不了人。"

邓不利多快要经受不住格林德沃在他裤缝处赤裸裸的挑逗。"如果你对我真的如你所说那样不感兴趣的话，光这样看着......"格林德沃朝沙发上倒卧着的红发少年轻笑一声，"可不足以让你硬起来。"

邓不利多沉默着，正如格林德沃期待的那样。裤腰滑过臀峰时，邓不利多尽力忍住两股间的颤栗，在格林德沃失而复得的戳弄中强捺呻吟出声的冲动。数十年未现的冲动从股缝间蔓延，密不透风地包围，冰冷的地板也没能唤回邓不利多的神智。

格林德沃抵上了他腿间渴求的缝隙。就快了......他生命中缺失的那部分就要被填满了。

肩上传来嘴唇柔软的触感，暂时抚平了摩擦带来的些许疼痛。格林德沃是在弥补什么吗，弥补他们破碎的时光？邓不利多努力让口中逃逸的喘息显得苦痛，但隐秘的心思还是逃不过黑魔王的双眼，周身都因身下更为猛烈的撞击而抖动。

沙发上的阿不思迷迷糊糊地轻哼一声，邓不利多下意识从思绪中惊醒，顺着声音来源望去。消耗过度的年轻人还未转醒，洁白的大腿间散落几滩浊液，浮在少年光洁的肌肤上，恍若某种破碎的印痕。

这印痕......是预兆，一个按照命运轨迹必定会实现的预兆，邓不利多苦笑。阿不思还年轻，爱意犹存，实践着有些缺憾的美好，但还没被打碎。

胸腔内的心脏还在有力地搏动，邓不利多却感觉他的心如今已经不再完整。呼啸而过的一道道魔法闪光，无人能听见的恳求与呼叫，墓地里孤零零飘落的雪花，盖在安详的石碑上......漫长的时日里，是这些一点点刮擦着他虚幻的希冀，像老宅围墙斑驳的漆皮一样小块小块地风化剥落。

他被打碎了。他总会被打碎的。即使是打碎他的人也无法找回全部碎片。

可这个人却在他的身体里，营造出一种亲密无间的错觉，仿佛这样就能填补碎片间的裂隙似的。邓不利多模糊了双眼，纵容小声的抽噎更快地逃散，或许尽数落在了格林德沃的耳中，化作掺杂欲念的喘息。

"盖勒特......"邓不利多终于开口，却没能说下去。小腹处的鼓胀将他完全塞满，每一下动作都融入高潮的前奏流过全身，淹没了未出口的话语。"盖...盖勒特......盖尔......"邓不利多断断续续地低喘，言语刚到嘴边，原先脑中激起的波澜就已浑然忘记。

那双手缓和地抚过背脊，最终扼住邓不利多的脖颈。空气渐渐单向从肺中抽离，身后的抽送仍撞得他一次次贴上地板。欲望代替了呼吸一一他的表情一定不光混杂着痛苦，还有深埋的欲求一一只有这种时候邓不利多才有理由放任自流。

格林德沃每压进一寸，邓不利多紧实的大腿与弓起的后背就随着入侵者的节奏哀鸣似的抖动。兴奋顺着脊梁攀升，迸发出圆满的错觉。

他释放了，在冷冰冰的地上。

脖子上的手移开了。格林德沃的声音好似飘在云端:"你的一点小癖好，还记得吗，我亲爱的？我可是没有忘记。"

邓不利多无暇回应，大口喘着气，试图平复自己紊乱的呼吸。等他抬起头时，格林德沃又与沙发上的阿不思纠缠在了一起。少年的脸色过分红润，大腿主动勾上格林德沃的腰，揽住黑魔王的肩上下动作着一一令邓不利多隐隐想起了方才格林德沃喂阿不思饮下的魔药。

 

格林德沃不知是何时离开的。邓不利多活动几下酸痛的手腕，意外发现身上的束缚竟消失不见。

他的目光立即去探寻本该在沙发上的少年。阿不思的裤子滑落到了脚踝，腰侧与腿间痕迹斑驳。此刻阿不思正趴在地板上，两肘勉强拄起歪斜的上半身，动作仅止于此一一必定是被格林德沃透支到腿软，起立时站立不稳而倒地的。

邓不利多心疼地叹了口气，拖曳着委地的红发，一步一顿，向那个实际是他自己的少年挪了过去。

阿不思被他揽在怀中。轻轻抚摸着那头柔软的红发，邓不利多欲开口说些宽慰的话，却只好似千言万语哽在喉中。熟悉的震动沿着每根细小的神经爬升，触动他的泪腺，迫着他的视野在不情愿的时候再次模糊。

一定是格林德沃用魔法在他体内放了东西。邓不利多咬紧下唇，不想在阿不思面前泄露任何一丝呻吟。

邓不利多的一只手还安抚地放在阿不思的头上，但他能传递给他的，唯余掌心细小的颤动，与眼角大颗滚下的泪珠。

望着眼前无比熟悉的面庞，邓不利多终于能在震动的间歇挤出几个字来，可是他几乎是同时失去了讲述的机会。

未成型的句子在唇齿间消散，邓不利多眼看着少年的身影越发淡去，最终消散在他的臂弯。

是魔法，格林德沃的时空混淆咒要失效了。

正如他们之间那错位的激情。

邓不利多轻叹一声，缓缓闭上了眼。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记:  
>  本来就想写个硬核变态文学爽一爽，结果从开头就失败了，气得我放飞自我咣咣抡大刀一一但是写得我也疯了，这是自损八百！！（所以意思就是不要找我算账x）
> 
> 即便如此，同志们！您们甘心只有自己被捅嘛！刀就是要大家一起分担的（?），所以，  
> 点个蓝手8！！σωσ
> 
> [LOFTER:柳达是溜达]


End file.
